


An Unfortunate Truth

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: BF and Pico are mentioned at the end, BF is called Jack because why not, GF is called Sarah, also the Headcanon names of GF’s parents are there, headcanon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: GF had forgotten about that night. The night she discovered the truth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	An Unfortunate Truth

Sarah “Sadie” Payne.

That was what they named her.

Sarah was born to Cynthia Cyrus and Luis Payne. She had her father’s last name. 

She didn’t remember what had happened that night. Not until now. 

***

Sarah had just turned six when it happened. 

She was sleeping in her room when she heard something crash onto the floor. Was it glass? Was it an egg? She didn’t know, she only heard it.

She climbed out of bed and snuck out of her room. It was dark, but not so dark that she couldn’t see anything.

She saw a shadowy figure creep into view. She continued walking towards it before she heard the floorboards creak.

The shadow turned to face her. 

Its eyes were pure red. Its skin was a deep shade of purple. It had large wings that protruded from its back. 

It spoke. “ **Sarah?** ”

While other children would run, Sarah was frozen with terror. She only ran when the demon took a step forward. 

She ran to her room, slammed the door, and hid under the bed. She held her tears in as she heard it walk towards...the front door? 

She heard her mother enter the house as she talked.

“Was she still awake?”

“ **I don’t know, but she saw me.** **Then she ran away.** ”

“She went back to her room, right?”

“ **I’m sure of it.** ”

They were walking towards her room.

Sarah quickly scampered out from under the bed and searched for an exit. 

She opened the window next to her bed and crawled out, landing on the ground with a soft thud. She ran far into the woods, only stopping when she tripped and fell. 

She didn’t know where to go next. She was lost. 

She heard the flapping of wings above her. She got up and continued to run. It had to be the demon! She couldn’t let it catch her!

She hid in the bushes and waited for it to pass. But she was tired.

She curled up and fell asleep.

It had to be hours before she woke up in someone’s arms.

It was the arms of her father. 

Her mother was standing above her, looking worried.

A thought came to her: were they always purple?

They looked purple. Not the dark shade of the demon, but a light shade.

But she wasn’t purple.

“Sadie, what were you doing in the forest?” He asked, as she sat up. 

“There was a demon in the house!” She said, and the two looked at each other. Their expressions read “should we tell her?” and they looked back at her. 

“I really wish we would have to tell you when you were older, but…”

“What is it?” She asked. 

“We’re demons.” He said. 

“But...you don’t have wings...your eyes aren’t red...it can’t be true…” she said, they started nodding.

Sarah’s eyes started watering. “Daddy, why are you a demon?”

“It’s been in my family for years.” Her mother answered. “When your father learned of my...lineage, he wanted to join.” 

Sarah couldn’t believe it. “Am I...a demon?” 

“No. Somehow, your father’s humanity was still there. So, you were born half human. You still have your demon side, but it won’t come out until you’re older.”

Sarah started crying “I don’t wanna be a demon! I just wanna be me!”

The two held their crying daughter as the sun rose from the trees.

***

By 17, she had been using the alias “GF” and would only use that to people she wouldn’t get attached towards.

By 19, she met Jack Nelson, who used the alias “BF” for the same reason. 

And she met Pico, BF’s old childhood friend.

She didn’t remember what happened that night; the night they were being chased.

But her mother had been right.

She still had her demon side.


End file.
